


Sniper Magnet

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is everyone's mother, Confused Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Deadlock helps Overwatch, Emily finds the whole thing amusing, Other, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Tracer and Emily are just friends in this, crack elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Lena didn't know what happened, one day she has a conversation with Ana, the next there's snipers suddenly waiting to blow the head off anyone who even looks at her. Hanzo? Okay, Genji had brought him here to have a second chance. Widowmaker? She's finally broken away from Talon, good. Ashe? What was going on?





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t know when it had started, only that there was a gradual feeling of being watched, she’d brushed it off at first, she was pretty recognisable and she doubted anyone would spend this much time watching her before doing anything. Her fellow King’s Row inhabitants weren’t exactly known for their cunning, neither was she. She headed down the alley way that lead to the back entrance of the Underground and waited. Nothing happened at first, but then she heard it; the sound of a grappling hook coming from the building to her right, someone scrambling up the wall to her left, and the sound of heels clicking in front of her. She heard one of Ana’s biotic grenades behind her and turned to see a large man drop to the floor, she tilted her head up and smiled, knowing the two on the rooftops would see it.

“You knew he was following you.” The old woman stated as she approached, rifle nowhere in sight. Lena just nodded; Ana was one of few people who knew she was more observant than she acted.

“Why did you not engage?” Hanzo asked as he dropped down, bow swung over one shoulder. Lena merely shrugged, they all knew she could’ve done, but she knew all too well what happened when snipers got bored. And judging by her smirk, Widow knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Didn’t want you to miss out on the fun Luv.” Ashe barked out a sharp laugh as she swung an arm around her shoulders.

“I like this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena didn’t entirely know what to make of Genji’s brother, he was quiet, brooding, but nothing like the murderer that many of them had pictured when Genji was first brought here. The man clearly held a crushing amount of guilt about the incident, some days barely meeting his brother’s eyes despite knowing the cyborg had forgiven him. Lena didn’t really socialise all that much with him, though not for lack of trying, in fact she only remembered having one proper conversation with him, and that was only because Genji had practically dragged him to a team game night. The point was, she didn’t think the man was really protective of her, boy was she wrong.

“I’m alright luv, really.” Hanzo didn’t make any sign of having heard her, still cradling her in his arms as they boarded the Orca, stopping only to drop his bow in one of the storage crates. He carefully placed her in one of the seats before checking her leg where one of the Talon grunts had got a lucky shot. The bullet had only grazed her but that hadn’t stopped him from using the grunt’s head for target practice and scooping her up.

“I’ll take it from here بولس.” Ana smiled warmly at him, Hanzo hesitantly nodded before heading over to a seat near his brother. Ana pulled out the roll of bandages she kept on her in case her biotic rifle or grenade wasn’t the best option, she quickly wrapped her leg and settled into the seat next to her.

“I’m not dreaming am I?” Ana merely laughed and ruffled her hair, smiling in the way only mothers could.

“No, you just have a talent for attracting snipers.”


End file.
